


Let's Start

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Racer is the Peace Keeper, Sprace is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Tensions are high between Spot and Jack when the two leaders meet up.





	Let's Start

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a quote from Once Upon A Time.

Race entered the designated meeting area, taking a couple of minutes to take in the various arguments taking place - the loudest and most volatile taking place between the two leaders in the center of the room. He knew this wasn’t a good idea, but Jack didn’t listen to him. Tensions had been high between Manhattan and Brooklyn and someone was going to get hurt. And if he didn’t do something, that person was going to be Jack.

“Hey!” Race called out, loud enough that everyone stopped what they were doing. Shoving his way through the crowd and between Jack and Spot, he said, “I know there’s a lot of history here and a lot of hate.”

“Actually,” Spot drawled, smirking at Racer, “I quite fancy you from time to time when you’re not yelling at me.”

Race shot Spot a glare before turning his attention back to Jack, “Cool it, both of you! Like it or not, you both set the mood for everyone here.”

“He started it!” Jack fired back, only shrinking back a little bit at the withering look his Second sent him in response.

All Racer had to do was send a glare at Jack to get the other boy to back down. Once satisfied, Race said, “Now, let’s start.”


End file.
